The Deleted Scenes Wardrobe
by Crazy-Franky101
Summary: All the behind-the-scenes events that happen with the entire Tales of Symphonia cast, and one of their many current Fanfiction Authors. Expect the unexpected.
1. The Vicious Cycle of Fanfiction

Okay, so, this is the result of me having no life and a contest on Gaia. I got the idea of having me, the author, be in the story from another author, happy amatuer. I just want to thank her for inspiring me.

Oh yeah, I own nothing but myself. **Let the games begin!**

**

* * *

The Vicious Cycle of the World of Fanfiction**

Lloyd Irving glared at the red haired chosen, sending nasty thoughts his way. It wasn't that he hated Zelos, it was just that the guy kept getting all the fricken' fish! He swore under his breath. That guy was getting a fish every ten seconds while Lloyd was getting a whole lot of nothing.

With a sigh, the brunette glanced at the others. The girls, Colette, Sheena, and Raine, were hanging out at the camp. It was just the guys who were fishing. Even they were beating him. Hell, Genis had already caught three so far, and he was the worst fisher out of all of them!

Some time later, the annoyed teenager finally gave up. "Argh! That's it!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the lake's edge and stomping off towards the girls at camp a few hundred feet away.

Regal, Genis, and Zelos watched him in a shocked silence.

"Care to explain how you managed to do that?" Regal asked the grinning Zelos, curious how he got the fish at the rate he had.

The redhead smirked, shrugging casually. "Oh, it was no big deal. All I did was persuade our Fanfiction Writer-Hunny a little bit."

* * *

**Later that evening . . .**

All of a sudden Lloyd burst into my room looking very annoyed. He crossed the small room and stopped in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked him nervously, remembering what had happened the last time one of the group members had arrived looking that pissed. Let's just say that the bruise still hadn't disappeared yet and there was a whole lot of mental trauma.

"What did Zelos bribe you with?" He demanded glaring down at me.

I just smiled up at him sweetly and asked very seriously, "What ever do you mean, Lloyd?"

Then I realized I hadn't moved the picture of a topless Zelly from where I had taped it the day before. And that Lloyd had just noticed it. Darn. Well, that lie could just be thrown out the window and fed to the dogs.

"That is what he bribed you with?" He exclaimed, looking somewhat disgusted.

I hesitantly nodded. I just knew Lloyd was going to bribe me or threaten me with something to get back at the redheaded Chosen.

The brunette kept silent for a few long moments, and it looked like he was thinking really hard. That alone was enough to get me worried. Lloyd thinking really hard could either be really good or really bad for me.

"What would you need in order to make a deal with me?" He inquired, taking it on as all-business.

I smiled darkly and let out a creepy chuckle. "I shall be back momentarily, Lloyd."

Several minutes later I came back in with several different outfits in hand. I set them out on display for him to see, and he looked terrified.

"Now then, which shall we start with first?" I murmured to myself, looking over the clothes. "Sheeta, or Nurse Joy? Maka, or Armitage?"

I contemplated the choices for a few minutes and decided to leave the most embarrassing one for last.

"Sheeta it is!" I proclaimed, turning to face the mortified teenage boy. I grinned and held up the dress and wig for him. "I highly suggest changing yourself because I really don't think you want me doing it for you."

* * *

**The Next Day . . .**

The mid-morning peace in the Wilder residence was shattered by a shriek that could be heard from the other side of the house. Consequently, it came from the Master of the House's bathroom.

In the dining room, a teenage boy grinned victoriously.

"Um, why are you grinning?" Genis asked Lloyd, looking at his friend in a strange way. It wasn't everyday Lloyd Irving would just sit around and smile after someone screamed.

"You'll see." His words were followed by the sound of running. Not so much as twenty seconds later the Chosen of Tethe'Alla burst into the room, looking angry enough to kill. He had reason, though. Someone had asked the right person to make Zelos's new shampoo turn his hair a horrible shade of green.

"You little son of. . . ." The angry once-redhead growled at Lloyd, glaring at him.

His anger was set on the brunette until he noticed a certain little ginger sitting at one end of the huge table. She grinned at him and waved. "Wow! I love the new look, Zelly!"

Zelos hissed something under his breath, flipped off their Fanfiction Authoress, and went back upstairs. Even the famous Zelos Wilder knows when he can't win.

Lloyd and several others burst into laughter.

"That was so worth the price." Lloyd said after he could breath again, wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes with a gloved hand.

"Of course it was, Lloyd." The girl said, smiling evilly and pulling out a briefcase. Lloyd suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Now then, speaking of price. . . ." She said, popping open the lid and rummaging through it for something, "Anybody wanna see Lloyd in a mini skirt?" The grin was followed by a very familiar picture of Lloyd dressed as Maka.

"Noooooo!" Lloyd screamed, attacking the ginger for the picture.

* * *

**The Not-Quite-But-Almost-There End . . .**

I was reading a good yaoi when an extremely angry Zelos burst into my room. He crossed the small room and stopped in front of me, folding his arms over his chest. I sighed and marked my place, setting the book down after I had done so.

"What can I do for you, Chosen?" I asked him dully, pulling my laptop onto the chair with me. This had happened just a few days before, and because all of these visitations I didn't have enough time to ruin their lives on my own. It was becoming rather annoying.

"What the hell did Lloyd bribe you with?" He demanded.

I noted that his hair still had a hint of green in it, and smiled. "What ever do you mean, Zelos?"

_And so the vicious cycle begins again. . . _


	2. Men in Tights

This mini-fic/skit is the result of me watching a movie that will not be named at this moment in time while bored out of my mind. No, seriously. I was talking to myself in third person because I was bored to that extent. _That_, and I got just the feedback I needed to continue_. _So blah. If you were paying attention, you'd have noticed the Title and Summary changed. I do realize that some readers will think I am copying Happy Ametuer in the sense that I'm making skits in which I am involved that will most likely start involving other games and movies. I intend to keep my skits as original as possible, and apologize if you think it matches too closely to skits in Protesting Against Late Night Writers.

Enjoy, and I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Robin Hood: Men in Tights, much to my dismay. . .

**P.S.** I apologize for the wait. This would have most likely been added sooner, but I got lazy and had to go to camp for a week. But hey, waiting builds up anticipation, right?

* * *

**Men in Tights**

I let out a long sigh as I stared at the blank word document. At the moment, I had absolutely no inspiration for a new mini-fanfic, and it was driving me insane. With another sigh, I leaned back in my desk chair, praying that it wouldn't tip. Thanks to Zelos, it had happened before and I really didn't need a trip to the hospital today.

"I'm bored. Maybe a movie night will help me get ideas. . ." I muttered to myself, closing out of the word document and opening a Firefox window, getting onto Facebook. I instant messaged Lloyd, Genis, and Colette since they were all online, but had to call or text Regal, Yuan, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea since three out of the five didn't even have accounts. I figured that Lloyd would tell Anna and Kratos, and that Genis would tell Raine, so I didn't bother contacting them.

Half an hour later I had effectively invited everyone over for a movie night, but had yet to pick out a movie. In desperation, since I still needed to break out the snacks and beverages before everyone got here, I grabbed the first movie that came to mind. Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Yeah. Not the most impressive movie in the world, but at that point, I really didn't care. It was a movie no one would have too many issues with and could possibly get a few laughs.

* * *

**An Hour Later. . .**

"I suppose inviting _everyone_ over might have been a bit of a bad idea. . ." I muttered to myself as I escaped the now cramped living room by making up a random excuse about having to get a snack. I had indeed invited _everyone_ over. Well, minus the creepy Grand Cardinals. Yggdrasil also has to stay in his Mithos form when around me now due to a story that will be told at a later date.

"Hey, 'Tasha. Raine told me to come see if you needed any help." Lloyd said as he walked into the kitchen, almost scaring the living shi- er, crap outta me.

"I actually just finished up here. Thanks, though." I replied, shrugging. I shifted one of the bowls of chips further onto the table so my cats wouldn't knock it down.

The brunette smiled in understanding. Hey, less work for him, right? "Oh, okay. Wanna start the movie now?"

"Sure." I nodded and headed back out to the living room, grabbing the DVD case before standing in front of the group.

I waited until Lloyd was seated and everyone was looking at me before announcing the movie.

"Okay, everyone, our feature presentation for this evening is Robin Hood: Men in Tights. It's a comedy, and not historically accurate." I said, holding up the plastic case so everyone could see it. "Any questions?"

**-SILENCE-**

"Great! Gimme a sec to pop this in." I said with a grin, opening the DVD player and putting the disk onto the tray in the correct manner. After turning off the lights and hitting play when the menu came up, the movie started**.

* * *

**

**Three and a Half Hours in the Future . . .**

I had finally finished getting all of my guests to leave, with the exception of Zelos, who was unconscious on the couch due to groping Sheena one too many times, and Lloyd, who was basically told that Kratos and Anna were coming back to get him the following day because they needed some 'Quality time together'. So now I was alone with two males in the house. Well, I trusted Lloyd enough that he was going to be sleeping on the futon under my loft bed, but I had absolutely no faith in Zelos, so he was going to be stuck with the living room.

"Hey, Lloyd, you're cool with borrowing some of my dad's stuff, right?" I asked him as he helped me clean up.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. I've got no problems with that." He replied, handing me an empty bowl to toss into the sink.

I smiled and dumped the contents of a bowl full of pretzels back into it's original bag. "Good, because none of my stuff would have fit you. Although seeing you in a pair of short-shorts and one of my cropped T-shirts would have been hilarious."

After about twenty minutes everything was all but sparkly clean, and Lloyd and I were about ready to hit the sack. And once I set up the futon and both of us changed, we proceeded to do so.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later . . .**

I was brought back to reality from La~La Land by the sound of tapping on my bedroom window.

Did I freak out, you are wondering? No. I didn't. Why, you ask? Because my bedroom is on the first floor.

I pushed away from the desk and rolled my desk chair over to the window, seeing a familiar face behind the screen and glass.

"How can I help you, Genis?" I asked the half-elf through the metal screen as I pushed up the barrier of glass.

"Hey, Natasha. I was wondering if you could come outside real quick, if you're not too busy. I have something I want to show you." The boy said with a smile.

I smiled in return, curious. What ever could Genis want to show me? "Sure. Gimme a minute to wrap up what I'm doing, and I'll come right on out, okay?" I replied, nodding and re-closing the window as the white-haired boy turned away.

I grinned to myself and finished the paragraph I was working on, slipping my phone into my pocket before heading to the back yard.

**-CUE CHANGE OF PoV-**

**~*POOF*~**

"Is everyone ready?" I called out for the last time, a wall of nods greeting me. I smiled to myself and got into my position, waiting for Natasha Knight, one of our many current Fanfiction Authors, to come outside. Genis was standing by with the CD player, and would hit play when she got outside.

"Lloyd, are you sure this isn't going to cause her to go back into therapy? Remember the last time we did something this? It was not pretty." Zelos said to me,sending me a worried glance from his spot in the line.

I grinned in return. "She'll be fine. The worst that'll happen is possibly giving her an asthma attack because of laughing too hard." I said to calm his worries.

He didn't look like he was so sure. "If you say s-"

The redhead was cut off by Genis yelling, "She's coming! Get ready!" And hitting play as Natasha stepped out the back door.

**-CUE THE CHANGE BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PoV-**

**~*POOF*~**

As I stepped out the back door Genis hit something and ran to the middle of the yard to take a place in the formation of men, all of which were wearing strange clothes. All of the ToS guys were wearing tights, shirts, and a sort of vest in their colors, for example, Kratos was wearing shades of purple, Lloyd was wearing red, black and brow, and Genis was wearing white and shades of blue**.**

The rest of them were wearing green tights, white shirts, and brown boots and vests.

I felt a wave of dread wash over me as the extremely familiar music began to play and the guys started dancing.

"We're men! We're men in tights!"

* * *

**In the Meantime . . .**

Raine, Victoria, and Sheena were hanging out at Tales of Symphonia central, just chatting while drinking various drinks and sitting on the soft, comfortable couches.

"Hey, do you two know where all the guys went? I haven't seen them all day." Sheena said at one point, curious.

Raine nodded. "Genis came to me earlier this morning and told me that all of them were going to Natasha's house. He was dressed in strange clothes, though. I wonder what they're doing." The woman said, lightly setting down her glass on the coffee table.

A confused look crossed Victoria's face. "Strange clothes?" She repeated to herself, brushing a purple ringlet behind her ear in thought.

Sheena shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "We'll probably be finding out about it soon enough. Natasha will most likely call us, or tell us next time we meet."

Raine nodded in agreement, and took another sip of her drink. "I suppose so."

The three women continued with an earlier conversation, until Sheena's phone rang.

"Hello?" The raven haired woman answered, a shocked expression soon finding its way onto her face. "Natasha?"

* * *

**At That Exact Moment in "Narnia" . . .**

"Sheeeeeeeeenaaaaaa!" I all but bawled into the receiver after she answered, "It was so scaaaaaaaryyyyy!"

The woman on the other end was silent for a few long moments. "Natasha?"

I nodded for some reason as I replied. "Y-yeah. It is she."

"Um, what so so scary?" She asked me, sounding a touch hesitant. I suppose I couldn't blame her. After all, hiding my sister's closet while all but crying and calling her.

The memory made me shudder. Why on Earth had the guys done that? WHY?

"It was all the guys. They lip-synced and danced along with Men in Tights perfectly. There was not a single flaw. It completely matched the movie scene. And Yggdrasill played Blinken. And Zelos was Will. And Regal was Little John. I think I'm going to call my therapist after I'm finished talking with you, actually. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. A really, really good idea . . ." I trailed off into mumbling to myself as the fresh memory hit me again again, like a DVD that got scratched in such a way that now it repeats the same scene over and over and over and over and over. . .

Sheena's voice brought me back to reality.

"Did you record it?" She asked me. I could hear the evil smile in her voice.

That caused me to grin to myself. Horrible as it seemed now, the stunt would be fucking hilarious later.

"Of course I did, Sheena." I replied, sounding as innocent as possible to cover up the witchy cackle that wanted to bubble up.

The line was completely silent for a few moments and then I heard laughter in the back round.

"You'll be putting it up on Youtube when they least expect it, aren't you?" The ninja said with a chuckle, the laughter on the other end growing.

I let out a dark laugh, my sweet tone of voice making it sound far less ominous. "Oh, my dear friend, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

* * *

**Seven and a Half Months in the Future . . .**

"Oh my goddess! Get your butts in here, guys!" Victoria yelled to the others from her place at the computer. Almost immediately everyone arrived in the room. With a cat-like grin, the purple haired girl put the video clip up onto the large- no- huge screen and clicked play. Everyone stared in either shock or horror as the video of the men performing Men in Tights began.

As it came to an end, Sheena was laughing her bum off, Raine was chuckling, and almost every person in the video that was present was embarrassed as all hell. In fact, Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos were all sporting rather festively colored cheeks.

An evil laugh came from outside the room, and Natasha entered the room a few moments later.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my little doves, did I fail to warn you that your little show was going to be put on Youtube?" The redhead's lips were pulled into a cold, cruel smile as she leaned on the door frame. When no one said anything she chuckled. "I didn't? Oh that's just too bad. I do so hope that I haven't hurt any of your feelings. After all, only a cruel, sadistic bitch would have put it up to get revenge on those who forced her to go back to seeing a shrink by sending it to every single person the ones responsible know."

Zelos' and Yuan's eyes widened.

Sheena made her way over to Natasha and gave her a high-five and nod before leaving to go back to what ever she had been previously doing.

The fanfiction authoress watched the group for several moments, then turned and left.

Once the coast was clear all the men sighed.

"Botta's going have a field day with this . . ." Yuan grumbled to himself.

Zelos got all emo and depressed and hid in a corner, while Kratos was almost shaking in fright.

"Oh goddess . . . The fangirls . . ." He murmured to himself, wide-eyed.

Regal, Lloyd, Genis, and Yggdrasill all nodded in agreement, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the rabid hoard fangirls got a hold of the video.

**~_FIN._~

* * *

**

I hope you all liked this! And for those of you who are like ,_"Who the fuck was that Victoria person?"_ I'll give you an answer. Victoria is the main character in a new Fanfic of mine that has yet to be published or put online. Why? Because I'm lazy. Deal with it. All who know the horrors of Writers' Block can sympathize with me.

Now, then! If I get enough feed back and receive some inspiration, I will continue this with a third chapter! So please **REVIEW!** I cannot stress enough how important all of your reviews are to me, flattering or not. They give me a good idea of how crappy, or good, my work is and what I need to work on. So please, for a second time, **REVIEW!** All those who do will receive an invisible photo of Lloyd in female character cosplay!


	3. Kratos and Raine Meet the Fluffy Bunny

So, um, sorry I haven't updated in a _really _long time. I have had sooo trouble trying to figure out what to make my skit about, since it would be cheating to copy off of happy amatuer. Well, that, and I've been kinda lazy lately. Meh. Yeah, uh, I'm going to wrap up this little beginning splurge now so we can get onto the story, alright? Kukukuku. . .

* * *

**Kratos and Raine Meet the Fluffy Bunny  
**

"Dearest, darling little sister of mine. . ." SakuyasLittleBird says sweetly as she walked around the kitchen table to stand next to me where I am sitting.

I mentally cringe. Oh god, this can't be good. SLB's being nice to me.

"What do you want, I'm stuck in my fanfiction and need ideas." I ask her hesitantly, wondering why my usually demonic sister was being so sweet.

"I wish to request a challenge fic from you." She said with an angelic smile, her head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

". . ." I stare at her silently for a few seconds. "And just what _kind_ of fic do you wish it to be?"

Her smile becomes mischievous. "Two words. _Fluffy. Bunny_."

My right eyebrow raises a little. "Um, care to enlighten me?"

"Fluffy bunny." She says with a small nod. "And I wish it to be with Raine and Kratos."

My eyebrow raises a little more. "Okay, but what is fluffy bunny?" I ask her again, expecting it to be some kind of romance fic.

"Don't you know?" SLB says with a small pout.

I shake my head, still completely clueless.

She grins maliciously. "Fluffy bunny is where you kill off the main character, of course!"

* * *

**Several Days Later. . .**

I'm sitting at my computer, wondering how the hell I'm going to write this fanfiction, since I have never written anything like this before.

Suddenly my doorbell rings, so I stand up to go answer it, purposely ignoring the boxes placed in various areas around my living room.

I open the door and am greeted by Lloyd's grinning face, and my neighbor giving the group of people outside my house a strange look.

"Oh, um, hi Lloyd. How can I help you?" I ask the brunette awkwardly. I hadn't really been expecting any company, so I had never bothered getting dressed for the day, so I was clad in a teeny-tiny pair of PJ shorts, and a rather tight tank-top. Thank god I had decided to be lazy and not bother to take off my bra the night before. That would be embarrassing as all hell.

"Hey, Natasha! We were in the neighborhood, so we decided to drop by and see how you were doing." The teenager explained. Behind them, I saw Genis looking rather neglected as he put the rheairds into a wingpack.

I opened the door a little wider and took a step back, smiling. "Then come on in. I needed a break from my fanfic, anyways."

After Genis, Presea, Sheena, Zelos, Colette, and Lloyd entered the house they immediately noticed the boxes and crates that were stacked about in the living room.

"What's in them?" Genis asked me, a curious expression on his face.

I shrugged. "I dunno. They randomly appeared this morning. Someone must have put 'em there sometime last night."

Genis nodded in understanding, and Lloyd smiled. "Can we open them?"

I shrugged again. "Sure, be my guest." I said, going back to the kitchen to grab my cup of tea so we could keep conversation in the living room.

That's when I heard Lloyd exclaim, "Holy crap!"

"Oh, god. . ." I muttered, making a U-turn and going back to the living room.

I walked in to see Lloyd holding a small battle axe and Genis pulling a giant ninja star out of the newly opened box.

My eyes widened.

"OHMYGOD Put those away!" I quickly exclaimed, snatching away the axe and shoving the ninja star back into the box before quickly shutting the lid.

The two boys, along with the others present, stared at me, their expressions a mixture of confusion and horror.

I laughed nervously. "Heh-heh, um, I really don't know why these are he-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed a piece of paper attached to the top of the box.

_I had a feeling you could use some inspiration, darling sibling of mine, so I sent over a small portion of my personal collection. Use it wisely, dear~ __SakuyasLittleBird_

_P.S. Please return them in good condition, darling.  
_

"Wait, this is only small portion of her collection? Oh Jesus. . ." I murmured after I finished reading the note, running my fingers through my hair.

The others were still looking at me strangely.

I let out a sigh. "My sister sent them to me. You really don't want to know. Really."

* * *

**Later That Day. . .**

The group was fighting a group of monsters in an unknown mine in some random part of the world, and were having a great deal of difficulty.

"Argh! Why aren't they stopping!" Lloyd demanded when another group of monsters approached a few short moments after they had defeated the previous bunch.

Raine nodded, quickly casting first aide on Genis, who had gotten pretty badly beaten up by a previous monster. "I agree. This is extremely abnormal."

About half an hour later, a few of the group members noticed that all of the monsters were consistently attacking Professor Sage and Kratos.

"Hey, Regal, don't you think it's odd that they're only after Raine and Kratos?" Sheena asked the nobleman at one point when they were fighting side by side.

"Yes," He replied, using Cresent moon on a giant bat, "I noticed that. It seems highly unusual."

The ninja nodded. "Yeah. I wonder why. . ."

Eventually, the group managed to get through the cave, and then they stopped at Asgard to rest.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so tired. . ." Lloyd complained, collapsing onto a bed in the Hotel. Genis and Zelos were soon to follow, voicing complaints of their own

"By baaaack huuurts. . ." The red haired chosen groaned into the pillow, not bothering to roll over.

"My legs are in so much paaaaiin. . ." Genis whined, letting his kendama fall out of his hand and onto the floor before rolling over onto his back.

"We know." Lloyd hissed since the silver-haired mage had been reminding them of that for the last half hour.

"I wonder why all the monsters were trying to attack the Professor and Da- Kratos." The brunette thought out loud after a long silence.

The youngest of the three sat up. "Me too. That was really weird. Have they ever done that before? I mean, it's not like that sort of thing happens everyday unless those two are the only ones fighting."

The redhead shrugged. "I dunno, but I guess we'll find out eventually, right?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Knight Residence. . .**

"Thiiis iiis tooo haaard . . ." I groaned, flopping onto my bed. I honestly had no idea how I was supposed to kill off Raine and Kratos. I mean, they're all but immortal! Well, Kratos kinda _was_ immortal, but that didn't matter.

I had begun with manipulating the monsters so they would go for the two of them, and so it wouldn't be too obvious, but since that idea crashed and burned I would have to start using the more less-subtle methods. So far, I was going between five or six ideas.

Idea #1: Use anvils conveniently placed in strategically placed locations.

Idea #2: Somehow poison their food.

Idea #3: Pay ninjas from Mizuho to take them out.

Idea #4: Force feed Kratos tomatoes and blow up ruins right before Raine's eyes.

Idea #5: Stay up for three days and then write it while sleep-deprived and drugged up on caffeine and sugar.

Idea #6: Wing it. Just write what ever comes to mind and then see how it looks.

For the time being, I was personally leaning towards Idea numbers two, three, and five.

I silently stared at the new blank document for several minutes, just brainstorming.

A sigh escaped my throat. Well, maybe I could just. . . almost kill them in real life and actually kill them in the fanfic. Yeah. . . That would work! Grinning, I rapidly began typing, getting down all of my evil plans and ideas.

* * *

**Exactly Three Days Later. . .**

"Oh my goddess, are you okay!" Lloyd demanded, obviously panicking, after a chunk of solid iron commonly known as an 'Anvil' feel right onto Kratos Aurion's skull. Blood now gushed out of the gaping wound on the back of the mercenary's head, realistically imitating a red Niagara Falls.

". . . I'm fine." The redhead replied, using the large towel the brunette had given him to keep pressure on the wound until Raine could get there and heal him. In this situation, First Aide wasn't going to do crap.

Just then, Genis came running, a terrified expression on his face.

"Ohmigosh, Kratos, I need you! An anvil hit Raine's head and how she's bleeding like craz-" He stopped mid-sentence after noticing the bloody towel and the slightly dented anvil sitting on the floor nearby.

". . . You too?" The silver-haired boy inquired with a sigh.

Lloyd nodded. "Yup."

"Great. Just perfect. And of course it happened on a day when Zelos isn't around." The little mage was a touch irritated. Random injuries had been happening on an extremely regular basis the last few days, but only to Raine and Kratos. It was very, very abnormal.

"Oh my- Everbody! Get your asses in here! I think I figured out why the random crap keeps happening!" Sheena yelled from the main room, loud enough so all could hear.

Needless to say, the entire group, minus Zelos, was present within seconds.

"What'd 'ya find?" Lloyd asked the female ninja, who was staring at the computer screen in shock.

The black haired woman projected the image onto the giant plasma screen, and everyone gasped.

_Kratos and Raine Meet the Fluffy Bunny, by Natasha Knight._

"Natasha was behind this!" Lloyd exclaimed in shock, his wide eyes glued to the screen.

"Well, at least she didn't actually kill us. See? Natasha made sure it was written so in real life we could survive said events." Raine pointed out, a cloth pressed against her bleeding skull.

Regal nodded in agreement. "That is, after all, what a Fluffy Bunny is. It's rather ironically named, wouldn't you agree?"

Colette let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad there won't be any more accidents."

Kratos frowned. "Actually, this is was the second to last event. We still have one more to go."

"What!" Lloyd and Genis demanded.

The redhead pointed to the screen where it began describing the final event that would spell Raine and Kratos' deaths. "See?"

Sheena's eyes grew wide when she finished reading.

"Oh my Goddess! That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

Lloyd looked back at her, confused."What's horrible?"

She shook her head, not wanting to answer. "It says here that they're going to die by-"

The woman was cut off by the room starting to shake.

"W-what's g-going o-on!" Genis yelled, trying to get a grip on something so he wouldn't fall.

A shadow suddenly comes over the group, and everyone looks up.

Raine's eyes widen in horror. "Oh, Goddess! Isn't that a-!"

* * *

**The Almost End. . .**

I leaned back in my chair, proud of my work. I had managed to create my very first Fluffy Bunny and not actually kill off the real characters. Hopefully. At the current moment, I wasn't too sure they would be able to survive the final catastrophe**.**

"Ahh, finished at last. . ." I sighed, taking a sip of my Turkey Hill green tea.

I heard a knock on the door, but was too lazy to get up, so I yelled, "The door is unlocked! C'mon in!"

My eyes slid shut as I recollected the quality, or lack there of, of the fanfic.

"Greetings, sister dearest! I've come to retrieve my lovely little toys!" SakuyasLittleBird said as she entered, closing the door behind her.

I opened my eyes when I heard he footsteps behind me.

"Hey, sis." I replied, looking up at her from my seat.

She smiled and looked around my room. I had moved the crates of weapons to my room and had stashed them under my loft bed just to ensure that visitors wouldn't get into them.

I watched her look down at the page I had open on my computer, and her eyes widened before forming threatening slits.

"Why the hell aren't they dead?" She demanded, resting her fists on her hips in a challenging fashion.

"Um, I can't kill them off, really. Do you know how many flamers I would get if I actually killed off Raine and Kratos? The only worse combination would be if I killed off Sheena and Kratos. Then everyone would want to murder me." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"I repeat; why. Aren't. They. Dead?" SLB said slowly, her voice colder than ice.

I was beginning to feel nervous.

"Darling, it isn't a Fluffy Bunny if you don't completely kill the victims off!" She growled, reaching into one of the open crates and pulling out a giant battle axe.

". . ." I stared at her, my eyes huge.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked, jumping up and running like hell.

"KILL THEM!" She yelled as she pursued.

And so this story ends with me running away from my older sister who is smaller than me and wants to kill me. . . Again

**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! And yes, this sort of really did happen. This is indeed a request-fic, and my older sister, SakyasLittleBird, really did ask me to write this. Now review so you can give me ideas and comment on what you liked or what you think I should change. Love ya~! See ya!

**REVIEW**


	4. Yaoi and Pairings and Incest, Oh My!

Me: This little fic is an example of why I shouldn't get bored and why people should review. Lloyd?

Lloyd: Don't huuuuuurt meeeeeeee!

Me: *sighs* I won't. For now. Just tell the people what/who I own.

Lloyd: Natasha owns nothing but herself and the occasional OC.

Me: Good. *strokes hair* Now let's get on with it.

* * *

**Yaoi and Pairing and Incest, Oh My!**

Soft breathing and music coming from the radio were the only sounds in the dark room, the form of a female body covered by multiple blankets lay on the bed. A mess of orange hair on the pillow was the only visual sign of the room's occupant, besides the mound beneath the blankets. The clock on the radio read 11:13 when the door silently opened, a barely noticeable sliver of light now softly illuminating the wall.

Slowly, at just barely the pace of a snail, a teen-aged boy with a dully-lit flashlight in hand entered the room, looking to his right and checking that the bed's occupant didn't awaken before quietly shutting the door behind him.

The spiky-haired boy inaudibly crossed the room, his foot steps muted by socked feet and plush carpeting. A gloved hand pulled the chair away from the desk, and at the same time, another gloved hand discretely turned up the volume of the radio to hide the noise of turning on a computer. The bright light of a computer monitor lit up the room until the person turned down the light setting to the same level as his flashlight. Then he turned off the electronic torch.

The male slipped off the gloves to masterfully type in the correct password without making a noise, and a smile came to the infiltrator's lips when the Mozilla Firefox window opened.

"Yes. . . Finally. . ." The teenager murmured, opening up the Bookmarks tab.

The mouse hovered over the 'Research' folder before he clicked on it.

A multitude of links showed up, many of them going to writing and fanfiction sites, but he chose only one; The Rescue.

The link opened up to a story on fanfiction dot net, a website that the male was well-acquainted with.

Scrolling down, the boy ignored the beginning splurge, ignoring any warnings that might be present.

As he reads, a confused expression begins to grow on his face, and becomes so entranced by the content that he doesn't hear the rustle of cloth from behind him.

The further down he gets, the more confused his expression gets, until finally, his eyes widen and he gasps.

"Oh my Goddess! Kratos is my DAD! This is so WRONG!" Lloyd exclaims, pushing back from the desk to scoot the chair away so he can escape.

However, the chair's wheels get out about two and a half feet before getting caught on the carpet, which causes it to fall backwards, with Lloyd still on board, with a loud thud.

"Oh, shit." The spiky-haired brunette hisses, quickly getting up and brushing himself off.

Suddenly the light flicks on.

"Uh-oh."

"Damn right, 'Uh-oh'. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Lloyd, wide-eyed, stared at the girl leaning against the door with her arms folded over her chest, an irked expression present on her features.

"Um- I- Uh- Ya' see-" He verbally stumbled over himself, quickly attempting to make up a believable excuse.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Shut it."

He rapidly complied.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her reddish-orange hair in annoyance, making the mess even worse.

"Seriously, Lloyd. What were you doing? How many times have I told you that my Research bookmark is off-limits? I told you that for a _reason._ Jeez." She said, rolling her eyes.

The boy shuddered. "I seriously can't believe that someone could write about me and my dad doing that kinda' stuff! It's nasty!"

The redhead shrugged. "Actually, that pairing is popular among people who don't mind Incest pairings. Just like how Kaoru and Hikaru are popular. And they're twins. I must admit, though, brother/brother isn't quite as extreme as father/son."

Lloyd shuddered again, an expression on disgust twisting his features into a grimace.

"How do you read that stuff, Natasha?" He demanded.

The authoress chuckled darkly, her reply sickeningly sweet. "How, you ask? Well, I'm a yaoi fan, or course! Any and all yaoi pairings are absolutely delightful to me! Another pairing I absolutely adore? Zelloyd. And Kruan is quite adorable, too. I'm not a huge fan of Gelos, because I could never see that sexy pervert with cute little Geni', but I still enjoy it."

The red-clad swordsman's eyes widened in shock.

"O-oh Goddess. You haven't written any of that kind of stuff, have you?" He hesitantly asked her, backing up a little as she approached.

A pout formed on her lips. "No, much to my dismay. I would have, but I can't seem to write a good one. I can never figure out a good location or plot for one."

A shiver coursed through Lloyd when a malicious grin came to Natasha Knight's face.

"But since you're here and I'm wide awake now, how about I use you as a helper, ne? I have a few explicit ideas in mind. . ." The lock clicked, and the brunette felt a wave of dread wash over him. He tried backing away, and tried to get out of reach, but she cornered him against the desk.

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

Please review. Please. If you review, I shall give you the option of requesting a fanfiction. Please review. PLEEEEAAAASE.

BTW, that fun little requesting option has no limits except Yuri. Yuri is a no-no for me.

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW* XC  
**


	5. OMNOMNOM

Lloyd: Wow, updating again so soon? You must be pretty desperate.

Me: Well of course. I yearn for judgment, so until I get a review or a suggestion for some new thing, I'm going to be updating this with retarded little almost-unfunny mini-fics.

Lloyd: I can definitely agree with the retarded and unfunny part of that. . .

Me: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY.

Lloyd: Eek! *begins running*

Me: ROAR! I KEEL JOO!

Lloyd: Natasha Knight, A.K.A. Franky, owns nothing but herself and the occasional OC!

**OMNOMNOM**

I was eating lunch with Lloyd and crew when Genis asked me a question.

"Hey, Natash- er, Franky, why do you say 'Omnomnom' quietly when you eat?"

I stared at the little mage silently for a few moments, then shrugged. "No reason, really. It began because it greatly amused me, but then I guess it became a habit."

Lloyd looked over. "Really? I wonder why. . ."

Not even two seconds after he said that I heard him muttering 'OMNOMNOM' as he ate a piece of carrot, which was followed by uncontrollable giggles.

"See what I mean?" I said with a grin, pointing at the brunette.

Genis just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

I shrugged and went back to consuming my amazing mashed potatoes. "You'll see, Genis. You'll see. . ."

**Not Even Five Minutes Later. . .**

Genis looked around as if he were seeing if anyone was watching, and then began eating a stick of celery. Over the crunching I could just barely hear it.

"Omnomnom. . . . . Teehee~!"

I smiled to myself victoriously. Once again, my work here is done.

* * *

THE END. Poof. Definitely not one of my longest yet. Actually, at only like 300 words it's my shortest. WOOT. But expect that to change. XD

Now, then. You all know the drill. **REVIEW. **My offer in the previous chapter is still in effect. **REVIEW.**


	6. WaterBottle PLUS xFactor EQUALS Laughter

Lloyd: XD Y-you're seriously doing _that_? Wow. You have guts. I wouldn't be surprised if you get flamed. I wouldn't be surprised at all.

Me: I don't give a crap. I want to do this XD And just remember, any Flames I receive will be used to burn your sexy, Kratos-related flesh.

Zelos: Oooooo Kinky.

Lloyd: Zelos! What are you doing here?

Zelos: I came because Franky wanted me to be her Disclaimer-Hunny.

Me: Thank you, Zelly~ I love you so~

Zelos: No problem, my Cute Little Nymph. Franky/Natasha Knight owns nothing but herself and the occasional OC thrown in to be tortured, nor does she mean any harm by the contents of this fanfic. All thoughts portrayed are Frances' opinions, and Frances' opinions alone. She does not mean to insult any fans of the person involved or the person them-self.

**Water Bottle + x-factor = Uncontrollable Laughter**

"Oh, Jesus. . . I hate this song. . ." I muttered, turning off my radio when Baby came on.

"Really? I thought it was cute. I really like songs about love." Colette said from behind me.

I was, at the current moment, having a Girls Only sleepover, so Colette, Sheena, Presea, Raine(The only reason my parents agreed), Alice, Marta(Much to my dismay), Victoria, Emily(My darling Cousin), and Molly(Also my cousin, Emily's younger sibling) were sitting in various locations about my room. Emily, Molly, Presea, and Alice had taken over my bed, Raine, Sheena, and Colette had opened the futon under my bed, and Victoria(Whowas about ready to kill Marta) and Marta were sharing the couch form the living room(Also a futon) which I had managed to get into my room.

Yeah. Looootsa people. The only females not involved were Pronyma, that creepy Desian chic, and Anna, because she was spending the night alone with Kratos for the first time in ages.

"Yeah. That girl's voice was cute, too." All of us jumped at the sound of Zelos Wilder's voice.

We all turned and saw Zelos standing in the doorway looking over us admirably. After all, most of us were scantily clad in short PJ shorts or just out panties and tank-tops or over sized T-shirts.

"Um, hi there, Zelos. Can we help you?" I asked him, pulling my hoodie down to cover more of my bare flesh.

The redhead smirked. "No, thank you. You've already helped me plenty. Bye, my darling Hunnies~!"

And then he promptly turned and left, leaving all of us staring after him in confusion and/or shock.

"Um, okay?" Emily said, her head cocked to the side in complete and utter confusion.

* * *

**Later That Weekend. . .**

"Argh! Why does Youtube keep suggesting this crap!" I exclaimed in annoyance, deleting all of the suggestions until I came until I came across a veeery well-known video. After watching it and getting through the giggles that ensued, I decided to watch some other videos by the artist in the video.

"Whoa, who sings this? This is a really cute song. I like this girl's voice." Genis commented as he entered the computer room in ToS-Central.

I smirked. "Justin Bieber."

His head cocked to the side a bit. "What? Who names their daughter 'Justin'? Is it short for Justine or something like that?"

I grinned. "Probably. I don't really like this artist. Too mushy for me."

Genis stayed and listening to other songs by Justin for a little bit until Zelos made his entrance.

"Hey, what's up my Hunny? Oh, and the little brat." He said when he stopped behind me, throwing Genis a disdainful look.

I shrugged. "Not much. Just playing some music."

Then I played the song from the other night.

"Hey! I know this song. What gorgeous little Hunny sings this? She must be cute." He said. I could almost see the hearts in his eyes.

I opened up a new tab and went to google images, where I searched Justin Bieber.

"Oh, wow. She's adorable~!" The chosen gushed, leaning over my shoulder to get a better look.

"Hey, Zelos, wanna know a secret about Justin?" I whispered, a grin tugging at my lips.

He looked down. "What?"

I laughed. "Justin's biggest turn off is Ugg boots and he's a boy."

The redhead's eyes widened, and he blinked several times, as if attempting to erase some sort of horrible mental image.

"Damn," He said at last, "He has a really girly voice. He has got to be gay. Or his balls haven't dropped yet."

A dark chuckle escaped from my throat as I reopened the well-known video from before.

Zelos, Genis, and Lloyd, who had just walked in, watched as a water bottle from the audience came flying up, hitting Justin square on the skull. The three of them promptly burst into laughter.

Lloyd was the first one to speak. "Haha! Justin got hit with a water bottle! That's so funny!"

"Yes," I nodded, "Yes it is."

* * *

I apologize to all Justin Bieber fans. Well, actually, I don't. I don't like Justin much and find the water bottle accident to be absolutely hilarious. Yes, I know I'm a cold, cruel bitch. Deal.

Oh, btw, if it's just to Flame, don't bother reviewing. Kk? Bye.

**~REVIEW~**


	7. Phosphorescent Blue Nail Polish

**I apologize profusely for not updating in waaaaaay over half a year. I haven't had any inspiration, so to get me back in the habit of updating I'm going to be doing some short little(probably crap) skits. You have no idea how many times I tried writing this thing and how many times I ended up deleting it followed by a vigorous beating of my head against my desk due to my failed writing. I hope you all like the, unfortunately, first skit of 2011! (And hopefully not the last ;A;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any other things I may reference.**

* * *

**Phosphorenscent Blue Nail Polish***

It was just a normal day at ToS Central. Lloyd, Mithos, and Emil were playing Mario Smash Bros, Raine and Sheena were chatting over coffee, Regal was helping Presea with her newest project, Kratos and Anna were reading books, Marta and Colette were playing DDR, Genis, Decus, and Richter were playing Risk: Lord of the Rings edition, and Zelos, Franky, and Alice were playing Dutch Blitz.

"Hah! Blitz!" The redhaired teenager yelled victoriously, abruptly jumping up from her chair as she slammed a blue eight down on the only playable pile of blues left.

"Damnit, Franky! You suck! I was _one_ freaking card away from blitz!" Alice hissed venomously, sending the younger female a look that could peel wallpaper.

Zelos said nothing as he stared at the table in confusion, cards still in his hands. He hadn't really gotten the whole "use maximum possible amount of speed while playing" idea. The game literally ended in four minutes, and he was still in awe of how quickly the two females he was playing with moved.

Franky stuck her tongue at the golden-eyed blonde. "Tough cookies."

"I love you dearly, Franky, but I have the uncontrollable urge to yank that cute little tongue of yours out of your head right now." Alice said with a sweet smile paired with a sugary-sweet tone of voice.

The fifteen year-old redhead let out a little squeak and ran, her blond half-elf friend quick in pursuit.

Zelos blinked. "Wait, how the hell did she win?"

* * *

_* This title may have absolutely nothing to do with the contents of the story_

**So there ya have it! The first skit of 2011! "Why the completely unrelated title with a strange word in it?" You might be asking. Well, yesterday, while I was working on my english homework for today(a story) I found the fun word "phosphorescent" and decided to use it for this! If anyone is interested in my Walter Mitty scene/story thing I had to write for english homework lemme know and I'll tweek it a bit and put it up as a skit on here!**

**So, without futher ado, please review and message me if you have any ideas for a skit you want to see on here! Ciao! **


End file.
